Renahontas
by JJAPrice15
Summary: Pocahontas parody. Rena Kunisaki falls for an explorer named Jacob Price, just as their people threaten to go to war with one another. Jacob/Rena, Sora/Kairi, Dan/Runo, Jaden/Alexis, Trent/Gwen, various couples


Hey, everyone. I'm doing a Pocahontas parody. I don't own the characters or the movie. Everything and everyone belongs to their respective owners. Here's the cast:

Pocahontas - Rena Kunisaki (.hack//Legend of the Twilight)

Extras with Rena - Sora, Kairi, Dan Kuso, and Runo Misaki (Kingdom Hearts and Bakugan: Battle Brawlers)

Captain John Smith – JJAPrice15 A.K.A. Jacob Price (me)

Powatan - Goku (Dragonball series, as Rena's Teacher)

Governor Ratcliffe - stays the same

The Oracle - Ah-Mah (Life and Times of Juniper Lee)

Meeko - Pikachu (Pokemon)

Thomas - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)

Extras with Jaden - Trent, Gwen, Alexis Rhodes, Jesse Anderson, Asuna Kagurazaka, Morty Mario, Zoey Hanson, Duncan and Courtney (Total Drama series, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Negima!, Mario OC and Mew Mew Power)

Flit - Mantis (Kung Fu Panda)

Percy – Stitch (Lilo and Stitch)

Grandmother Willow: Zelda (The Legend of Zelda)

Wiggins - stays the same

Ben - Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

Lon - Rock Lee (Naruto)

Nakoma - Kari Kamiya and TK Takashi (Digimon Adventure 02)

Kocoum – Gaara (Naruto)

Enjoy the show! Here we go!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Years ago, man has began to sailed across the ocean to discover new lands and meet new people. And in the land of Toonatopia, a ship that is filling with eager cartoon volunteers is about to sailed to the 'New World'. It is a day of change, a new age, and new adventures.

Men: _**In sixteen hundred seven**_

_**We sailed the open sea**_

_**For glory, God and gold and the Toonia Company**_

_**For the New World is like heaven**_

_**And we'll all be rich and free**_

_**Or so we have been told by the Toonia Company**_

Explorers, veteran or first timers, say good bye to their families as they got on board the ship.

_**So we have been told by the Toonia Company**_

_**For glory, God and gold and the Toonia Company**_

As the crew load stuff onto the ship, someone approached the ship. He is a seventeen-year-old boy with brown spiky hair and green eyes. He wears gray gloves with yellow straps, a black shirt underneath a short sleeved red jacket with yellow straps in the middle and blue at the bottom, white shoulder armor pads, red pockets black pants with red bottoms and yellow bottom pockets, and white-red-yellow-blue shoes with black straps. He also wears a necklace with an upside down crown. He has a left arm made of Automail (which he probably had since he lost his original arm in an accident) and black bandages around his wrists. He was JJAPrice15, A.K.A Jacob Price.

A volunteer who is a ninja named Rock Lee looked up and is surprised upon seeing him, "Holy cow! Did I see what I thought I see? It's Jacob!"

A ninja named Naruto Uzumaki looked over and smirks. "Hey, what do you know? It's him alright. That young sea dog."

Ten volunteers look at Jacob in awe. The first one was a seventeen-year-old boy with brown eyes and brown hair layered in two sections: light brown on the top section and dark brown in the bottom section. He wore a Red Slifer jacket with a black shirt under it, white pants and red shoes. He was Jaden Yuki.

The second one was a sixteen-year-old girl who had short dark red hair, which are tied by ribbons in pigtails, and chocolate-brown eyes. She wore a pink tank top, blue jeans, a red ribbon with a bell on it, white socks and pink sneakers. She was Zoey Hanson, Jaden's closest friend.

The third one was a girl about Jaden's age, who has long blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a white and blue shirt, a blue skirt, blue long gauntlets and blue boots. She was Jaden's girlfriend, Alexis Rhodes.

The fourth one was a sixteen-year-old goth girl with blue and black hair, and wears a black collor, a black shirt with green sleeves, a black skirt with dark grey leggings, and black boots. She was Gwen.

The fifth one was a sixteen-year-old boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes. He wore a light green shirt with a black hand symbol on front, with a camouflage shirt underneath, black cargo pants and green sneakers. He was Gwen's boyfriend, Trent.

The sixth was a sixteen year old boy with black hair, a green mohawk, blue eyes, a goatee, a unibrow and an eyebrow piercing and a earring. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull on the front with a white shirt underneath, a black wristband on his right wrist, blue shorts, and red and white shoes. He was Duncan.

The seventh one is a sixteen year old girl with tan skin and shoulder length brown hair. She wore a gray short-sleeved sweater with a white casual shirt underneath, green pants and brown sandals. She was Duncan's girlfriend, Courtney.

The Eigth one a seventeen-year-old boy with green hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt, blue vest, black pants and white/blue shoes. He was Jesse Andersen.

The ninth one was a fifteen-year-old girl with orange hair tied in ponytails with ribbons/bells, a blue left eye and a green right eye. She wore a red sleeveless kung-fu shirt with yellow plant patterns on it, Orange black-striped bracelets, a yellow sash, black pants, and orange black-striped shoes. She is Asuna Kagurazaka.

The final one was a sixteen-year-old boy, who had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt underneath blue overalls, along with brown shoes, white gloves, and a red hat with an "M" on it. The boy is none other than Morty Mario, son of the legendary Mario Mario, and Asuna's boyfriend.

"Gosh!" Zoey said with a cute laugh. "That's the Jacob?"

"I have heard a lot about him! Jacob is a well-known adventurer who is known to go anywhere, even to the New World." Jaden said. Alexis, Jesse, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Courtney, Morty and Asuna nodded in agreement.

"Hey Jacob! Are you going on this voyage too?" Lee asked with a smirk.

"Duh! Of course he is! You would be useless fighting Outsiders without Jacob?" Naruto said, laughing. Outsiders are what the explorers called the inhabitants who lived in lands in the New World.

"You got that right." said Jacob with a smirk as he got on a cannon that is being hoisted onto the ship. "Who am I to let you have all the fun?"

The pioneers laughed as Jacob got aboard. The song continued.

_**On the beaches of Toony**_

_**There's diamonds like debris**_

_**There silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree**_

A carriage arrived and stops. Someone came out. It is a black-haired man in purple shirt, pants, hat and cape. He was John Ratcliffe, appointed governor for whatever settlement the voyage is going to. Following him is a Brown-haired man in yellow-and-black clothes. He was Wiggins. He is holding up a blue cushion that holds a creature that looked like a mutant koala stood there, letting the wind blow through his blue fur. He also had black eyes, a light blue chest and stomach, and bat-like ears, and a red collar with a gold dog tag that had the word "Stitch" engraved in it. He was Stitch.

As Stitch shows off a bit, he, Ratcliffe, and Wiggins got on the ship. Soon the ship set sails and everyone on board the ship bids farewell to the crowd saying their goodbyes. Roxas leans against the mast and smirks. This is going to be one important voyage.

_**With a nugget for my Winnie**_

_**And another one for me**_

_**And all the rest will go to the Toonia Company**_

_**To glory, God and gold**_

_**And the Toonia Company**_

Days later, however, in the voyage, the ship itself got caught in a big storm. Everyone runs around trying to keep the ship a-float as well as trying to secure the rigging.

"Haul on the brace!" yelled a crew member.

"Come on, come on!" yelled another one.

"Faster! She's taking on a bunch of water!" screamed a third crew member.

Jacob meanwhile is working on keeping the cannons from breaking loose, getting help from Jaden, Alexis, Trent, Gwen, Jesse, Asuna, Morty, Zoey, Duncan and Courtney. But as they get closer to succeeding, a big wave hits the ship knocking Jacob, Trent, Gwen, Alexis, Jesse, Morty and Courtney back. As they stood up, they look horrified as the impact of the wave has knocked Jaden, Zoey, Asuna and Duncan off the ship and right into the water.

"Jaden! Zoey!" Alexis yelled in horror.

"Asuna!" Morty yelled in horror.

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled in horror.

"Help!" Asuna screamed as she, Jaden, Zoey and Duncan try to swim but in this storm, it is difficult to do so.

"Sailors overboard!" a sailor named Harold yelled in the crow's nest who saw Jaden, Zoey, Asuna and Duncan being tossed into the water.

"They're lost, just stay on course!" Someone yelled back. Whoever said this is right as they can't turned back now to save them. The ship floats on seemingly leaving Jaden, Zoey, Asuna and Duncan behind.

But Jacob, narrowing his eyes, has another idea. He isn't about to leave anyone behind, especially in a storm like this. He quickly tried a rope around himself and yelled out, "Pull the pins!"

"Yes sir!" said someone although a bit reluctantly as he secured the rope to the mast. Jacob, secured, runs up to the boat's side and, to surprise of everyone, jumped right off.

"Jacob! Are you out of your mind?!" Naruto yelled in horror, "You'll get yourself killed!"

Right now, Jacob's main concern isn't on his life but the lives of sinking people. He swims through the raging sea. Luck was with him as he caught up to Jaden, Zoey, Asuna and Duncan before they are about to sink and grabs them.

"I got you, guys!" yelled Jacob holding onto the four as he begins to swim back.

Back on the ship, the rope that is holding Jacob to the mast was about to break free. Fortunately, Naruto, Lee, Trent, Gwen, Alexis, Jesse, Morty and Courtney run over to it and grabs it before it slipped away.

"Heave! Pull, pull! Put your backs into it!" yelled a few voices as they begin to pulled Jacob.

Luck was with them as they all managed to get Jacob and the gasping Jaden, Zoey, Asuna and Duncan back onto the ship. The crew was relief.

Lee puts a cloth over Jacob and said, "Here, you earned it."

"Well...that was...a healthy swim, was it?" joked Jacob as he begins to try to dry himself off.

"Man, that was dumb but hey, you saved Jaden, Zoey, Asuna and Duncan, so good one." laughed Trent.

"Well, if it was me in there, you woulda saved my life, right?"

The crew agrees though nervously. They wouldn't do the same because they believed it would be suicide. Still, Jaden, Zoey, Asuna and Duncan, who were saved by Roxas, was in gratitude. Jaden figured one day when Jacob needs saving, he will repay the favor.

"Is there any trouble here?" The crew turned as Ratcliffe coming in carrying Stitch.

"Well, Jaden, Zoey, Asuna and Duncan fell overboard. I've managed to save them." explained Jacob.

"Well, lucky for them they were retrieved." said Ratcliffe with an uncaring tone of voice. "Well done, Mr. Price."

"Thanks."

Ratcliffe climbed up the stairs and turned to the crew. He noticed concerned looks on their faces and smirked.

"Not to worry, everyone. We will reach the New World very soon. And don't forget, there is much to find there. Freedom, prosperity, one of the best adventures we will soon have. Toonland has given me the best crew I have ever seen. And nothing, not wind, rain, or those ignorant Outsiders shall stop us! Now then, continue on."

As the crew cheered happily and goes back to work, none of them saw Ratcliffe, who turned around, having a wicked smirk on his face.

"Soon, very soon, Stitch, those filthy Muggles, Mudbloods, etc. will dig up my gold. They've all better survived to do that." Ratcliffe said sinisterly. Stitch smirked a bit.

Meanwhile, the crew was working doing whatever as Jacob and his friends speak to one another.

"Gee, I'm going to enjoy this New World." said Jaden anxiously. "When I find a bunch of gold, I can make me a big house. And if any Outsider tries to harmed me, although I don't like use violence, I'd take him or her down any way I can."

"Just worry about the fortune, okay. I'd deal with the villains." said Jacobwith a smile as he puts the cannon back into place. After all, he has experience fighting Outsiders. No need for any of his friends, old or new, to get hurt fighting them, right?

"I do hope they don't give us any trouble." Gwen said.

Naruto laughs upon hearing this and remarked, "Wait until you see the trouble Jacob here gives them!"

Naruto then puts a mask on a mop then jumped behind some barrels. He waves the mop around pretending it was an Outsider. With a smirk, Jacob gets out a Keyblade and cuts the mop with it. He then cuts through the barrels letting loose some soda allowing the crew to get themselves a cool drink. The crew sing as they drink.

Crew: _**We'll kill ourselves an Outsider**_

_**Or maybe two or three**_

_**We're stalwart men and bold of the Toonia Company**_

Later, Jacob and Jaden climbed up into the crow's next to get themselves a better view. Soon, they will reach the New World and whatever awaits them there.

"What would the New World look like?" Jaden asked his friend.

Jacob shrugs, "Probably like all the other worlds I have seen. I mean, this world won't be any different anyway."

What Jacob did not know is that this 'New World' will change his life and that of his crewmates forever...

_**It's glory, God and gold And the Toonia Company**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good start to the story, eh? Things will get interesting as we meet the main heroine of this story next chapter. Read and review and no flames, okay?


End file.
